What are Brothers for?
by Shadow Piccolo
Summary: Andriod 17 finds out that 18 is dating Klilyn. What will he do about it? Next on Dragon Ball Z...


What are Brothers for?  
By Shadow Piccolo/Piedmon  
  
Android 18 walked down the stairs of the android hideaway and brushed her hair from her face. She was wearing a remarkable designer dress and her pearl necklace. 17 noticed her extremely fancy dress and asked her, "Where are you going?"  
"...Nowhere you'll be interested in," she replied. 17 immediately realized what that meant...She was going shopping.  
"Okay...Have fun," 17 said with a fake grin because he didn't want to come shopping with her. He knew that if he were to go, he would only end up waiting for her for a long time...an EXTREMELY long time. 18 walked off with a smile, not saying anything more to her brother. What's up with her? 17 thought to himself. Then 16 came into the room and sat a distance away from 17. "16!" 17 said, "Have you noticed that 18 has been acting strangely lately?" Android 16 sat quite for a moment and finally answered,  
"Yes. She has. She appears...happy." 17 raised an eyebrow and said,  
"Happy?! Now that's strange! What's going on?" 16 closed his eyes, appearing as if he was meditating, and answered,  
"She is dating Klilyn."  
"WHAT?!?!" screamed 17, "Why is she dating one of our enemies?"  
"I do not know. Maybe she likes him," answered 16. Android 17 had a confused and angry expression on his face. He couldn't understand his sister's action.  
"So...she's not going shopping is she?... Let's follow her to find out what's going on," he said with a determined expression on his face.  
"I think it is best that we leave her alone," 16 responded.  
"Fine then... We will follow her without telling her!" and with that brilliant idea, 17 walked off after 18.  
  
...He came back to the hideaway, "Hey 16! You coming or what?" Android 16 gave no response. "Yes," 17 said and then he bossed 16 out of the hideaway.  
  
Androids 17 and 16 followed 18 as she flew to a fancy restaurant in town. There 18 met up with Klilyn who was dressed in a tux. "NO WAY!" exclaimed 17 in astonishment, "She IS dating that guy!" 17 had to pick his jaw up, which had dropped half way to the ground, in order to continue following the new couple. 18 and Klilyn entered into the restaurant and 17 followed them, leaving 16 behind.  
"Wait 17!" said a cautious 16, "If you go in there without a disguise, 18 will know that you are following her!" 17 stopped dead in his tracks. He knew this was true. He thought for a while and saw a fashion boutique across the restaurant. Suddenly, he got an idea.  
  
After a few minutes, 17 came back with a handful of garments. 16 didn't even want to know what 17 had in his mind. "Here! Put this on!" 17 demanded as he shoved a dress and a wig into 16's hand. 16 examined the garments in shock and finally said,  
"Women's...clothing?" 17 was barely paying attention as he put on the suit and fedora that he robbed from the fashion boutique.  
"Yeah," he said and he grabbed the wig and placed it securely on 16's head. 17 took one look at 16 and realized...yeeeeeeee... But none the less, 17 forced 16 to put on the dress. Afterwards, 17 pushed 16 into the restaurant.  
  
Inside the restaurant a group of teenage girls sat across the androids' table. They were chatting loudly as 17 tried his hardest to concentrate on Klilyn and 18. Damnit! 17 thought to himself. Why don't those girls ever shut up?! I can't hear a single darn thing my sister and...her date (He thought with resentment) are saying! The girls took sight of 17 in the designer suit and decided to come over to the androids' table. "Hey there cutie!" one of them said. The blonde took a seat next to 17 and her friends followed. "So what brings a guy like you to this town? And who's your...errrr...lovely friend?" the girl continued asking. 17 didn't answer and continued spying on his sister. "Oh, a silent and strong one isn't he?" the girl said and gave out a giggle. Her friends giggled along with her. The girls huddled around 17 and ignored the odd looking 16. 16 had his head down; hoping no one else saw his ridiculous costume. He had a huge blush across his face and tried to make himself invisible by not saying anything...even to 17.  
  
Time passed for what appeared like eternity to 16. The girls kept chatting and giggling as 17 kept spying on his sister. 16 could tell that 17 wasn't too pleased with the girls. When 18 and her date finally left the restaurant, 17 got up immediately to follow them but the blonde girl grabbed hold of his arm and pressed her head against it. "Where are you going now sweetie? Can my friends and I come with you and your...friend?" she asked. By this time, 17 had it up to his head with the girls. He blew his temper at them and yelled, "I have had enough of your mindless chatting!!! Leave me alone you measly humans!!! And if you still have no idea what I am saying because you're too dense! I am demanding that you annoying girls GO AWAY!!!" This hurt the girls terribly and so the blonde girl started to cry. She hoped that 17 would apologize to her and her friends for being mean but he didn't. 17 and 16 left the restaurant without saying anything more.  
  
18 and Klilyn walked around the mall a bit and finally came to a grand fountain. Although Klilyn did sense 17's and 16's powerful strength, the couple still had no idea that 17 was following them. At the fountain, Klilyn handed 18 a penny and she looked at it in bewilderment. "What's this for Klilyn?" she asked. Klilyn smiled and answered,  
"If you throw it into the fountain and make a wish, it will come true." 18 thought the idea was rather peculiar but she decided to give it a shot anyhow. Klilyn also had a penny in his hand and waited for 18 to go first. 18 threw her penny in and wished...  
(18) I wish that 17 would understand and just accept Klilyn and me. * Sigh *  
(Klilyn) I wish that I were tall and macho like the other guys so 18 would be in love with me forever and ever and ever! :D~~ * Sigh *  
(From behind a wall, 17 and 16 stood listening to the conversation)  
(17) I wish that I had a better view of those two. * Sigh *  
(16) I wish this day were over! * Major sigh *  
After the wishes were made, 18 and her date left the fountain. 17 was about to trail them until a loud voice stopped him.  
"There he is!" said the blonde girl from the restaurant, "Let's get that jerk!!!" She had a mob of furious women holding handbags, high heels and baseball bats in their hands. All of a sudden, the mob of violent femmes attacked 17 and 16.  
"Hey! Owe! Stop that!" 17 shouted but the mob kept banging handbags and baseball bats at him. Some of them threw their high heels at him and 16. 17 was going to loose his temper once again and was almost going to blast the mob away until 16 advised him not too.  
"You will disturb the mall and 18 will know that you are following her!" 16 rationalized. With this, 17 took the beating from the mob of angry women and looked around the mall. I lost them again! 17 thought to himself in anger.  
"Now what?!" asked a ticked off 17 to 16.  
"Run." 16 simply said. With that suggestion, the androids took off and the angry mob followed them through the mall, causing all sorts of chaos.  
  
The sun was setting in the distance as 18 and Klilyn starred into each other's eyes. Klilyn had been yearning a long time for this day. He dreamt of it every night while he lied awake, not being able to sleep, in his bed. "18, I want you to know that..." Klilyn began.  
"What is it Klilyn?" 18 asked. Klilyn blushed and looked down at the ground for a while and then back into her eyes.  
"I want you to know...I...I...I want...you ...I want you to...know...knnoow..." Klilyn kept stuttering but he couldn't help himself. She was so beautiful with her hair blowing in the wind and the dress bringing out her lovely eyes. She looked like a beautiful Venus...even though she could kill any guy just by looking at him... She's a dangerous woman, Klilyn thought to himself. She's drop dead gorgeous, if looks can kill... "I want you to know that I...have to go use the washroom," Klilyn made up the excuse. 18 was slightly shock but smiled and answered,  
"That's okay." The two stood focused on each other's eyes. Their faces drew closer...18 parted her lips slightly to give Klilyn a big kiss...  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" someone screamed. Klilyn and 18 immediately withdrew their focus on each other. They saw a huge dust cloud rushing past them and an angry mob of violent femmes holding torture instruments.  
"You son-of-a-b***hes!" one blonde girl yelled at the speeding dust cloud, "You're going to die you @!#*ing @$$ho1e$! Wait 'till we get our hands on your &*^!ing $hitty @$$e$! You'll wished you never lived your sorry $hitty lives!!!" And with that statement, the mob continued after the speeding dust cloud. A water droplet fell down Klilyn's baldhead and he faced 18 again.  
"Well..." he said, "That sure spoiled the mood." 18 couldn't agree more with him. "I guess you have to leave now. Your brother might get suspicious if you're gone too long," Klilyn said.  
"Yeah," 18 agreed and the two smiled and departed.  
  
Back at the android hideaway, 18 entered to see a beaten up and exhausted 16 and 17 lying lifelessly on the floor. "What happened to you guys?" 18 couldn't help but to ask. The two lied breathless on the floor for a while. 16 finally caught some breath and said,  
"Got...into...a dangerous...mix up." 16 stopped to catch his breath again.  
"Oh," 18 said without astonishment, "The usual." She walked past the lifeless bodies and skipped herself happily up the stairs.  



End file.
